Field
The present disclosure relates to an ink ribbon for forming print on a recording medium, a ribbon cartridge comprising the same, and a printer that performs print formation using the ribbon cartridge.
Description of the Related Art
Techniques for printing on a recording medium (fabric tape) by the transfer of an ink of an ink ribbon (dye-containing heat transfer printing ribbon) are already known.
In print techniques that use ink ribbon, an ink melted by received heat adheres to a transfer target, forming print. To improve print quality, the melting point for melting the ink is preferably lowered to speed up melting and transfer. If the melting point is lowered too much, however, the durability of the ink ribbon may decrease during transport and the like under high ambient temperature conditions, for example. In the above prior art, striking such a balance between improving the print quality and suppressing decreases in durability was not particularly taken into consideration.
It is therefore an object of the present disclosure to provide an ink ribbon, a ribbon cartridge, and a printer capable of striking a balance between improving the print quality and suppressing decreases in durability.